Hotel Zaragoza
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Porque sufría una transformación cada viernes a las 2:15 am, debajo de las luces de neón que anunciaban "Hotel Zaragoza". SpaMex. 100% YAOI.
_**Disclaimer:** "Hetalia Axis Power" le pertenece a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._ _
_

 _ **Advertencias:** AU, Lime, Personajes OC, Reflexiones sin sentido (?).  
_

 _ **Aclaraciones:** ¡Hola a todos! Me alegra nuevamente publicar algo en esta sección. Esta idea ya la tenía pensanda desde hacía mucho, pero precisamente hoy me animé a plasmarla. No sé si lo hice de manera correcta, y me quedé inconforme con el final, aunque me divertí mucho. La canción que me inspiró fue "Hotel California", y extrañamente utilicé algunas de Lacrimosa para continuar. Qué combinación más rara.  
_

 _¡Muchas gracias! Espero que pasen un rato divertido leyendo esto._

 _Owari~_

* * *

 ** _"Hotel Zaragoza"_  
**

* * *

Hacía frío.

Metió una de las manos en su bolsillo, y con la otra encendió el cigarrillo que colocó en su boca. Junto al movimiento podía ver el vapor que provocaba su aliento, bailando junto a la brisa nocturna de una calle solitaria.

Demasiado frío, pero no era algo extraño tratándose de Madrid.

El frío y la noche... no sabría decir la impresión que le daba la ciudad cuando el cielo se volvía oscuro, donde las personas lucían más solitarias que de costumbre, siempre directas ante la incertidumbre de placeres pasajeros: bebidas, bailes sin sentido, salidas grupales, presentaciones entre desconocidos y visitas a los hoteles por sexo ocasional...

La noche causaba un efecto extraño en las personas. Una transformación de la quizá no eran conscientes.

Él lo era de la suya.

De un simpático hombre pasaba a volverse introspectivo. De las sonrisas abiertas y los chistes, se convertía en alguien nostálgico e indiferente, hastiado de las banalidades que ahogaban la vida.

No sonreía, no bailaba, no era el hombre dispuesto a seguir la corriente con energía y expectativa. Probablemente por eso las amistades se esfumaban tan pronto como el sol se ocultaba, observadores del cambio que se suscitaba en su personalidad. No lo reconocían, a pesar de que en sí mismo lo hacía.

Despertaban nuevas incógnitas, nuevas preguntas y misterios. Andaba por la ciudad buscando, caminando entre las calles solitarias esperando encontrar... bueno, no sabía qué, pero aguardaba la esperanza de que algo se presentara frente a él si caminaba lo suficiente, si buscaba el misterio en el sendero de Madrid.

 _Quizá lo hizo._ Debía haber una razón para que cada viernes se encontrara en aquella avenida, recargado en la pared mientras las luces de neón lo iluminaban.

 ** _Hotel Zaragoza._**

Aspiró de su cigarrillo, mirando por un momento sus zapatos de color oscuro, y después a ambos lados de la avenida.

Estaba tardando... o tal vez, él se había adelantado nuevamente con el objeto de que la ansiedad creciera, que la excitación se le acumulara en la boca del estómago hasta hacerlo vulnerable.

Fue hacía dos meses atrás cuando se encontró por primera vez frente a ese hotel. Demasiada vagancia, demasiados pensamientos confusos que lo llevaron a perderse; una combinación de destino y poca entereza que lo obligaron a levantar la vista y quedar deslumbrado por las luces de neón.

Se detuvo unos segundos tratando de ubicarse, tal vez deseando pagar un taxi para que lo llevara de vuelta a su zona de confort.

Las 2:15 am. Muy tarde para continuar, demasiado temprano para regresar a la casa que compartía con Francis y Gilbert. Ellos estarían afuera gozando de la vida, olvidando entre la cerveza y las mujeres la reflexión que nadie deseaba enfocar a sus 26 años. Mucho que hacer con la vida, poca claridad para definir el camino de los próximos 70 años que los esperaban en la faz de la tierra.

 _Aburrido, callado, extraño_ eran de los pocos adjetivos conque lo calificaban durante las noches, por eso era mejor darles su espacio para sólo brindarles "lo mejor" al salir el sol.

 _Una múltiple personalidad_ era el término mejor para referirse a él, o eso suponía.

Pero nada de eso importó al mirar de frente. Como esa primera vez, como lo hacía cada viernes a las 2:15 am.

La escena era tan exacta cada vez que le ocasionaba escalofrío, que hacía que saliera de su introspección y se enfocara en quien pensaba durante las noches.

Como esa ocasión, el primer encuentro fue impactante. Al dejar de mirar las luces de neón vio a un chico de quizá 21 años. No era muy alto, tal vez medía 1.72 m., con la tez morena y delgado, de cabello castaño oscuro con reflejos rojos por las luces. Vestía pantalón de mezclilla, tenis negros, chaqueta de cuero que le ceñía la figura y camisa roja, exhalando el humo del cigarro que bailaba entre sus labios.

Se miraron y casi pudo percibir la esencia de su colonia.

No se dijeron nada, no hubo un saludo ni gestos de simpatía en común. Se dieron un rápido recorrido con la mirada, se observaron las pupilas a pesar de que los efectos de la noche no revelaron el verdadero color.

No hubo nada entre ellos, y a la vez todo ocurrió.

Dieron un par de pasos hasta quedar de frente, y hombro con hombro entraron al hotel.

Una rápida charla en recepción. Un monótono viaje hasta el elevador. Un provisional recorrido por los pisos hasta llegar al quinto. La carcomida puerta que revelaba la letra E.

 _No hubo nada entre ellos, y a la vez todo ocurrió._

No encendieron las luces, no hubo presentaciones, no hubo ninguna palabra de por medio.

Se aferraron al contrario en un mar de besos, de lamidas, de mordidas que pronto rompieron el silencio. La ropa salió de su sitio, los pasos los guiaron hasta la cama barata con acabados carcomidos, los zapatos volaron hasta dar golpes secos en algún sitio de la alfombra.

Ganó lugar sobre él devorándolo, acariciándolo con sus dedos ansiosos y curiosos; provocó gemidos, suspiros, más besos y caricias donde se frotaron como si la vida dependiera de eso.

La noche provocaba efectos extraños y misteriosos.

En medio de la oscuridad se tocaron, se conocieron como no lo harían nunca en una charla; aprendió los tonos que adquiría su voz, los espasmos de un cuerpo sensible que sabía dar y recibir; aspiró sus aromas, probó su sabor cuando bajo a devorar el miembro apetitoso y lleno de vigor.

Una transformación fue lo que sufrió en aquel cuarto, pero no sabría decir de qué naturaleza. Sería pretensioso decir que se conocía, porque era la mayor mentira jamás concebida.

Descubrió nuevas facetas de sí mismo al devorar esa piel morena, los labios que respondían con la misma pasión; porque era un descubrimiento conocer los rincones de ese cuerpo, de todos los placeres que le brindaba al corresponder y cooperar.

Acarició su pecho, su pelvis, las piernas que se enredaron en su cadera cuando entró en él. Demasiado apretado, poco paciente para esperar, inició el vaivén en que su compañero se retorció a la par.

Placer, dolor, el misterio, la pasión desbordante; la confusión de los sentidos, las mordidas marcadas por instinto, los gemidos que llenaban la oscuridad de una habitación barata.

Porque hubo amor, hubo instinto, y luego todo desapareció en medio del orgasmo que los invadió.

Porque eso no era amor, tampoco instinto, generando la creación del hábito cada viernes cuando se separaron sin decir ninguna palabra.

El mismo efecto que le provocó mirarlo ahí, frente a él nuevamente, fumando y llevando la misma chaqueta de cuero ceñida al cuerpo. Sin palabras, sin saludos, sin más oraciones que las dirigidas a la recepcionista.

 _Hotel Zaragoza_ se había convertido en un refugio, en la cúspide de las búsquedas sin objetivo de Madrid. Tal vez el único descubrimiento que podía palpar con la yema de los dedos, en esa piel que se derretía a su toque, con los ojos rojo oscuro llenos de deseo, amor, indiferencia y desprecio.

Era... hermoso... era tan sensible, tan dispuesto y experto en el arte del placer; tan divertido, tan apasionado, tan atrevido en el campo donde muchos antiguos amantes se ruborizaban siquiera al pensarlo.

Aquello no era banalidad, no era amor, sino una nueva faceta que llegaba a las 2:15 am de cada viernes. El cambio que llegaba con el frío, la madrugada, bajo las luces de neón anunciando _Hotel Zaragoza_.

La sensación que sólo nacía con ese chico, con sus gemidos, con su interior cálido que se llenaba de espasmos cuando lo invadía con toda la pasión; por medio de sus manos, de sus besos, de la oscuridad de una habitación luciendo la letra E en un dorado desquebrajado.

¿Cómo sería cuando el sol salía de las colinas? ¿Qué tipo de transformación sufría ese joven de piel morena y ojos rojos? Durante esos dos meses nunca permanecieron después del amanecer, levantándose y saliendo aun cuando el cansancio los invadía por los constantes orgasmos.

El acuerdo era implícito. Quebrarlo quizá significaría la pérdida del hábito, y por consiguiente, la desaparición de una nueva parte de sí mismo.

Nadie podía deshacerse de sus propios fragmentos, de los pedazos que componían su esencia. Si él perdía aquel cuerpo seguramente se volvería loco... ya no sería él mismo, no sería capaz de continuar buscando cuando su más grande obra se habría independizado.

Pero lo hizo, a riesgo de terminar hecho una imitación patética de sí. Mucho que perder, mucho que ganar. Nada podía permanecer inmutable por mucho tiempo.

Terminado el acto, cuando ya la ropa regresaba a su sitio, beso su espalda, su cuello, los labios que enseguida le correspondieron con apetito y placer. Más aún, pudo entrever esos ojos a pesar de la falta de luz; podría hallarlos en la misma oscuridad de su desesperación.

— ¿Cómo... te llamas?

Hubo un silencio semejante al que sentía cuando caminaba por Madrid, esperando llegar al _Hotel Zaragoza_ anunciado por las luces lilas y rojas de neón. La ansiedad de su estómago casi le deshacía las entrañas, temiendo que su sangre se derramara por las sábanas blancas de lino viejo.

La noche hacía cosas extrañas en las personas.

— Soy... Alejandro.

...

— Yo soy... Antonio.

Sólo eso.

No hubo más preguntas, tampoco palabras adicionales que quisieran referir más información.

Hubo una mirada en medio de la oscuridad, y luego un beso.

El ritual no se rompería, pero si cuestionaba de nuevo, lo perdería.

 _Y tuvo miedo._

Miedo de que no pudiera probar sus labios otra vez, su cuerpo, el placer que su más grande descubrimiento le brindaba.

Porque eso no era amor, no era instinto, sino una transformación.

Otra personalidad que surgía en la madrugada, a las 2:15 am frente al _Hotel Zaragoza._

 _Alejandro_ , un nombre que añorar por las noches esperando el fin de las semanas, durante los meses, los años que fuera posibles.

Hizo un juramento.

Aquello no acabaría por su voluntad. No haría nada para que el ritual fuera roto, sino que lo mantendría hasta que se volviera tan vital como respirar. Y Alejandro... no se lo permitiría. Si por él llegaba el fin, lo buscaría y rompería el límite del misterio para arrastrarlo con él hasta la noche.

Porque no era amor, y a la vez sí.

...

Se besaron un poco más, se vistieron y volvieron a salir. Devolvieron la llave oxidada de la habitación E5.

De nuevo en la calle, antes de que amanecería. Había un azul claro y un frío más penetrante. Decían que antes de salir el sol, la tierra se enfriaba un poco más que en la noche misma.

Se miraron. Otro beso. Una caricia de manos.

La separación de caminos.

De nuevo solo frente a las luces de neón.

El _Hotel Zaragoza_ como testigo del juramento.

...

El viernes tardaba demasiado en llegar.


End file.
